Never Gonna Have A Normal Life
by Terika
Summary: I'm thinking about re-doing this story. For more information, please go to my profile page. Thanks c;.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mornings are just bright!

Momoko's P.O.V.

 _RRRRRRRRRing!_ That was the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly got out of my bed and dashed to my mailbox outside. I quickly got the mail and came inside. I ran up the stairs-good I got no injuries- with my morning Pikachu slippers making _"Pikachu!"_ noises. "Buttercup! Bubbles! Get up!" I cried to the top of my lungs. "Damn…why are you so loud in the morning?!" Buttercup said with a loud yawn. "Yeah, I'm so loud." I said sarcastically. "What's the big rush Bloss?" Bubbles said with rubbing her eyes. "The mail! You know if we got in or not!" I said. "Oh yeah! Let's go check it!" Buttercup said. We all raced down the stairs and you probably know who won. Buttercup gave our mail to me and Bubbles. "I got in!" Bubbles said. "I did too!" I said. Buttercup looked kinda down and said. "You guys…I got In!" We all laughed at Buttercup's attempt to make us sad. Guess life gives you surprises.

Me: How was it?! How was it!?

Bubbles: It's very good! But next time, let's make it longer.

Me: Okay! Please review to find out what happens next! I know this is late but Bloss can ya do the disclaimer?

Blossom: Fine Terika dose not own anything but her fanfic account xD. Don't forget to follow,fave,and REVIEW! C:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not a friendly Encounter

Bubbles P.O.V.

" Hey guys…it says on the letter that the school starts today at 9:30…" Blossom said with a sweat drop. "The clock says It's 7:52…!" Buttercup said and ran up the stairs. "I guess we should start getting ready!" I said thinking about what I was going to wear. "Okay, Buttercup is taking a shower so I'll brush my teeth." Blossom said. After Blossom said that I fell on the ground and everything turned black…

"Hey."

"Huh?" I said.

"At exactly 8:47 you and your sisters will encounter a enemy. Best ya be prepared."

"W-who are you first of all?!" I ask.

"Derp."

"Uh…are you…" I said waking up from a hallucinating. " Bubbles…you okay?" Blossom said. I quickly stood up straight and tall and said " Yeah! I think I just fell out the zone for a bit! I'm just going to pick out clothes for us to wear…haha…" "Well if you say so…" Blossom said walking up the stairs. I sighed and got ready to take a shower in the other bathroom.

 **~About 30 minutes later still in Utonium's( don't know) house~**

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I got out of the shower went into my room to get my clothes. I saw a Green dress ant got really mad. "WHY IN THE WORLD IS THERE A DRESS ON MY BED!" I yelled and it seemed the ground shaked a bit. I threw the dress in the garbage and quickly got a pair of cut up jeans and a cut up t-shirt that had a ombre color of light green and white. "I only made 2 waffles for each person." Bubbles said. She twirled in her apron making wanna throw up. It said "Your looking at a Cutie" I quickly ate the waffles and said we she depart. They all agreed and Bubbles dived in the water,Blossom flew on a pink carpet while I did parkour in a forest. The clock was saing It was 8:47 and I fell into a trap while I was looking at my watch. "Dammit! I can't bite out of this." I said. I grab my blade in the side of me and it cut threw the net. " _That trap was lame."_ I thought. And someone pushed me into quicksand. I turned around and saw…!

Blossom's P.O.V. Time:8:47

I look at the amazing view when my carpet was soaring in the sky with me. I felt a little funny in my stomach and I realize I was falling down. I couldn't move when I was falling down. "Help!" I said and someone appeared. "Well well well,nice to meet you again right?" A mysterious voice said I it turned out to be…!

Bubbles P.O.V. Time: 8:47

When I jumped into the water I had turned into a mermaid. Whenever water touches me I turn into mermaid. My sisters called me unique for having a talent that can let me transform into a mythical creature. I was happily singing the song Headphones-check it out its really cool!- until something sprayed on me. I was coughing out blood at fell unconsciously weak and fell to the bottom of the ocean. I opened my eyes and saw…!

Me: I tried to make it longer and leave a secret at the end. Do you think its good BC?

Buttercup: I can careless. As long I'm not doing the disclaimer.

Me: Aww you're such a party pooper…literally!

Buttercup: -Starts chasing me with a sword in her hands-

Bubbles: Since Terika is unable to speak I will do the disclaimer. Teri-chan does not own any except for her account and bad spelling. Please review because it would really make Terika happy! C:


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay. It took me FOREVER to decide who should be in the cliff hangers and according to the summary it's going to be…

Chapter 3:

Bubbles P.O.V.

"B-boomer?" I said coughing a bit. "Yup!" He seemed to replied. My eyes went black again. Once again, I saw the same stranger.

"Now you believe me? My name is Ayumi."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Meaning pace, stroll, and walk." Ayumi said.

"O-okay…" I replied.

"I'll help you get out of here." Ayumi said.

"You can?!" I said.

"Just hold my hand you'll be out of the ocean."

"O-okay…" I gulped.

I started breathing heavenly and threw up water when I noticed I was on land. I was wearing a white short dress and it was a little ripped. "Helloo!" A voice said. "Eekk!" I screeched. "It's me, Ayumi." Ayumi laughed, "I brought you out of the ocean remember?" "Yeah I remember." I said. "I have something that can control from being a mermaid, 'Cause ya know…when water is on you… it's a ring." Ayumi said. She handed me the ring and she pushed me into the water. Thank goodness it was only a little pond. And it seemed I didn't turn into a mermaid. "Thank you Ayumi but I have to get goi-." I try to thank her but she interrupted me."Well, let me come too! I _am_ your assistant. I'll just explain that later. Let's just go. "O-okay." I said. "Blossom is in the sky so lets try to get her first okay?" I agreed and went on my mount and we started flying. We looked all over the sky but couldn't find Blossom. We started worrying until we heard "Crap!" more than 3 times. It was coming from a cave and it sounded like Blossom's voice. When we flew to the cave fire started bursting out the opening. "Bubbs! Thank goodness you're here. Mind helping me?" Blossom said. I looked inside the cave and found Brick in there with here. Both of them were fighting in the cave. Blossom could bearly move. "Misaki!" Ayumi yelled out of nowhere. "Do you need help?" Ayumi asked. "I think she needs help so let's lend her and Blossom a hand."I said. I quickly put up a barrier to protect Blossom from the fire.

"What happened?" I asked. "Long story short Brick froze me, I un froze myself using almost all of my stored power. We fought all the way to the cave and ended up here." Blossom explained. _**KaBoom!**_ The barrier was shattered and a woman came in side of the cave. "Wait..." I said, "Aren't you…" I continued as everyone looked at me, "Wait…who are you?" I said and everyone gave me a sweat drop. " I am Vice Principle Jack of S.P.A . Supernatural Power Academy. You all have detention starting at 3 to 4, am I clear?" The vice principle said. In her hand I saw her tugging on Buttercup's, Boomer's, and Butch's shirts and they all were knocked out. We walked all the way to the school and we stopped to the nurse office since Buttercup and the Bricks brothers were all knocked out.

 **Blossoms P.O.V.**

About 10 minutes later Buttercup seemed to woken up. "What's your first period?" Bubbles asked. I looked on my phone and said, "I guess I have music first…" "Yay!" Bubbles cried, "I have music too! I had just checked on Buttercup's phone and she has it too!" We better hurry and get our stuff organized because homeroom starts in 15 minutes.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I sat in my desk, in homeroom, and read a book on my phone. I was getting up to pick up my notebook which had fell in the middle of class. As I walked to get it someone pushed me. "Move out of my way, dirt bag." A girl said. "Sorry I was trying to get my note book." I stated, then after that I stepped on her ribbons, which made her fall. "Oops!" I laughed. She had a red aura which made me think she was mad. But damn, she started it. When she was about to pounce on me the bell rang and Music started. The teacher picked three girls named Berserk, Brat, and Brute and they air kissed three boys. I noticed Berserk was the girl who pushed at smirked at me when she got ready to sing.

 **How to be a heartbreaker by: Marina & the Diamonds **

_**[Berserk]**_

 _Rule #1 is that you gotta have fun_

 _But baby when your done_

 _You gotta be the first to run_

 _ **[Brat]**_

 _Rule #2 just don't get attached to_

 _Somebody you can lose_

 _So le-let me tell you_

Brat, Berserk, and Brute looked at each other and began to sing.

 _ **[Chorus: All]**_

 _This is how to be a heart breaker_

 _Boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get them him falling for a stranger_

 _A player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like the look of danger_

 _We'll get them him falling for a stranger_

 _A player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _At least I think I do!_

 _(Ohh~ Ohhh~ Ohh~)_

' _Cause I lo-love you_

 _ **[Brute]**_

 _Rule #3 wear your heart on your cheek_

 _But never on your sleeve_

 _Unless you want to taste defeat_

 _Rule #4 gotta be looking pure_

 _Kiss him goodbye at the door_

 _And leave him wanting more (more)_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger_

 _A player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a Heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like a look of danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger_

 _A player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _At least I think I do!_

 _(Ohh~ Ohh~ Ohh~)_

' _Cause I lo-lo-love you_

The three girls stick their tongues out in our faces and we decided to take over.

 _ **[Chorus: PPG]**_

 _Girls we do whatever it will take_

' _Cause girls don't want_

 _We don't want our hearts to break_

 _In two_

 _So it's better to be fake_

 _Can't risk losing in love again babe_

We stopped singing as they took our microphones

 _ **[Chorus: PPNKG]**_

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger_

 _A player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like the look of danger_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

' _Cause I lo-lo-love you_

 _At least I think I do!_

 **Buttercup P.O.V.**

I got so mad when they took the microphones and I got a hammer and immediately hit it with the speakers. "Oops. My hand slipped." I said in a sarcastic voice. Brute went to bitchy mode. Thorns started to get around me but the music teacher stop the thorns. "Shit!" Brute said. That song took up most of our class time and before I knew it was 3rd period-lunch.

 **XXXXXXX**

Me: Okay I've been gone for a long time but I was to lazy to update. OC's are going to appear in next chapter along with the "assistances" Disclaimer please Buttercup.

Buttercup: She doesn't own a thing except for her account this story. Read, and **REVIEW** c;.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: This story now includes my own OCs! I might need more people though. Let them introduce themselves.

Blaze (My so-called Blossom): Nice to meet ya! Blaze is my name.

Bamboo (My so-called Bubbles): H-hi! (Gets quiet) My name is Bamboo.

Briskly (My so-called BC): Names Briskly. Are we done here?

Me: Okay now to the story that took me forever to update! This has some info about ppg and ppgz. Just my mix of them. NOT A CROSSOVER.

* * *

 **Blossoms P.O.V.**

We were having lunch and I was eating a burger. I had many burgers in school but this one was the best. Buttercup was eating a subway that was spicy. Bubbles had a chicken salad. It finally seemed normal for once. After our other periods, we each had no homework since it was the first day of school. They assigned us roommates. I felt kind of sad since I wasn't rooming with Buttercup nor Bubbles. I quickly went to my dorm and saw that the door was open. There was a girl in the dorm who was watching TV. She quickly looked at me at smiled. "Nice to meet ya! Blaze is my name!" I looked at her liked she was nuts. The way she introduce herself…was…weird. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Blaze told me. "My name is Blossom. I hope I get along with you." I said. After I said that she jumped on me. "You need to smile more!" She demanded. She got off of me when she said that. I was surprised when she told me that. "I can smile at times!" I argued. "But you need to smile _all_ the times!" She pointed. I ignored what she said and went on my bed to read manga. I just wish I could be a hero like the ones in manga.

 **Bubbles P.O.V.**

I went to my dorm when Ayumi came flying by me. "How is life? I'm bored." She said. "Umm… Life is great I guess." I replied. I opened the door. "A-AHH!" a girl cried. "Hi my name is Bubbles. I am your roommate." I stated. She shivered and said, "M-m-my name is Bamboo. Nice to meet you." "Sorry what did you say?" I questioned her. "N-nothing!" Bamboo said. … It was quiet and every conversation I tried to make it ended in two replies with each other.

 **Buttercup P.O.V.**

I went to my dorm and heard a loud music tuning. I opened the door and saw someone dancing. She was like the people who are on tv -you know like the hip-hop dancers-. She turned off the music and said. "Briskly is the name." "Names Buttercup." I said. "B-cup?" She laughed. Dammit! "Dum ass!" I cried. "Bull shit!" She replied. It was like a dog and a cat. "Can you just shut up Briskly!?" Chie replied. (If you do not know Chie is her assistant. An assistant is a fairy that belongs to the supernatural power being.) "How about you shush you pie hole Chie. Riko is my name. I am Briskly's assistant." Riko announced. She seemed emotionless. "You guys can have a battle." Chie said. "A battle is when your assistant or teacher gives you permission to bring out your Blaze. Your Blaze is called you "Soul Weapon." You can also bring out small people to fight for you if you have enough points but for right now let's not do that. You will be given a space where anything you touch or break will not damage anything. Do you wish to participate in a battle? Yes or No?" Riko stated. "Hell Yeah!" Buttercup and Briskly shouted. Riko and Chie both said some words and the background turned into something galaxy like. "Blaze…Summon!" Briskly and I said. I had a large hammer that was yellow and green. Briskly had a Double-sided Scythe. As we were going for each other somebody knocked on the door. We quickly put everything back in order. We opened it and found a patrol. Apparently we were too loud. " _Sounds like someone I know_."I thought. _"I can read your mind, idiot."_ A voice sounded like Briskly said that. But it went into my mind. We closed the door. "How can you read minds?! I asked her. She didn't reply actually she just looked down. We decided to call it a night.

* * *

Me: That wasn't much since I am tired. Blaze ya can tell 'em.

Blaze: Please put your OC's if you have a account. She really needs more people! Form is below.

~Form~

Name:

Age:

Personality (Be specific):

Look (Be specific):

Like:

Dislike:

Hobby:

Other:

Blaze: She doesn't own a thing! Okay bye. REVIEW! Plz!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Sorry I didn't update. I am always lazy to do something. -. - ZZZ….

Bubbles: While Terika is sleeping I let you know she doesn't own a thing except the story and her account. Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Were Back!

Brick's P.O.V.

My brothers and I were on the computer looking for illegal information about the powerpuff girls. We actually wanted to get revenge for humiliating us in public. "Found anything Boomer?" I asked. "Not really. We just need to download some information then I guess we'll find something." He replied.

Butch was looking in an incest magazine. I quickly took the magazine and burned it. I hit him on his head. "Damn, that really hurt!" He growled.

"I found something!" Boomer cried, "It seems they are attending that school where we fought 'em. Remember?" That lady told us we were uninvited and never come back again. But hell, does it look like we'll listen to an old lady? "Let's go then!" I smirked.

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V.

It has been a week since school started and we were already getting new students. Like seriously? "Okay Class!" My reading teacher Ms. Simons stated, "Today we have a new student joining. Please make him feel welcome!" A him?! I feel like they're too many boys in this class. The door was opened and I saw…

"Boomer?!" I cried out loud and everyone turned to me. "E-eh? Don't mind me…" I quietly said. Then they all turned their eyes to Boomer as he said, "Well my name _is_ Boomer Jojo. I'm a water element. Hope I can get along with you." After he said that many girls squealed. But I do suppose he was a little cute.

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V.

I took my seat when the teacher came into the room. His name was Mr. Roberts and he was my science teacher. "Class today we have a new student. Be nice." He said about to pass out. The door was opened and Brick walked in.

"You!" I stood up and pointed to Brick. The whole class turned to me and I sat down.

"My name is Brick. I have the fire element." He said. I could see the whole class fell for him except for about 6 students including me. I do have a cupid-like power so I could see who is in love with someone.

"Blossom is the Class representative. She'll show you around the school." My teacher said. Everyone turned to me with envious looks. Today is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I was sleeping in my math class until the teacher cleared her throat which woke me up.

"Students…today we have a new student…joining…today. Come in." The teacher stated. I was a little curious and decided to stay awake for a bit. The door was opened and Butch came in.

"Butch! What the hell are you doing here!?" I screamed. "My name is butch and I'm a student. I am an earth element. Basically that is why I am here." Butch replied. "Don't act innocent you bald-headed demon!" I pounced.

"Okay, Buttercup. Plea-" My teacher fainted and I took her to the nurse. This happens often so we play around when she isn't here.

 **Me:** I want to update my 2nd story but I'll do that later. Okay 1...2

All: Happy Holidays!


End file.
